The Conquest
by PrettyRil
Summary: Post "The Dearly Beloved" The Fab 4 try to pick up the pieces in what I hope to make the Summer Survival Fic. RM SS JJ SK
1. Nothing like you and I

Nothing like you and I

What have I done? Marissa thought to herself.

"Coop," Summer said slouching down to be close to her best friend.

"I, I shot Trey," She said.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked slightly touching Ryan's shoulder.

"I've took worser beatings before." Ryan said glazing at Marissa. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," She muttered. Sirens can be heard in the background. Panic begins to rise in her throat. "What have I done?"

"Whats going in here?" The approaching officer asked, "We got a call about a gunshot."

They all look at Trey's body laying there.

Ryan goes to hold Marissa.

"Anyone care to explain?" The officer explained.

"I, I shot him." Marissa said.

"Then Miss you are under arrest." He said grabbing his hand cuffs.

"You cant do that" Summer said. "She was trying to protect her boyfriend. You ass."

"Watch your language miss."

Marissa begins to sob.

"Son, you look like you need an ambulance." He said looking at Ryan. "George, call for back up."

"Yes sir," The rookie cop said as he approached the door.

"Miss put your hands behind your back,"

She nodded and turned around he began placing the hand cuffs on her.

"No," Ryan said, "Don't do this."

"I'm gonna call my dad." Seth said pulling out his cell phone.

He escorted Marissa to the police car.

"We're right behind you, Coop." Summer said.

As Marissa sat in a chair opposite a large cop. "So he attacked you?"

"Yes," She said, bowing her head.

"And you didn't come to the police, why?"

"It was my boyfriends brother, I didn't want to bring a rift between them." She was uneasy. "I didn't, didn't meant too. He was about to slam a telephone down on Ryan. I saw the gun and I dunno. I blanked out. I had to help him."

"Marissa," Sandy Cohen said. "That's enough. Can I talk to you?" Motioning to talk to the cop.

"Sandy," He said shaking his hand.

"Is Ryan ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, him and Trey," Sandy said.

"Trey's alive?"


	2. Because Of You

Because Of You

"My daughter is not a killer," Julie said as she snapped her cell phone shut.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Teri Solis, from the country club." Julie said picking up a glass of water. "Clearly Marissa is the subject of conversation, hmmm if her stint at your going away party wasn't enough…"

"Image is still everything with you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not that shallow but come on I do have an image to protect that beast did attack our daughter and he's in a coma so whatever she can weather this."

"Did you just say weather?"

"I can talk like an adult when need be." Julie said grabbing her purse.

"Really, where are you going? I was thinking about lunch…" He said looking into her eyes.

"What kind?" She said dropping her purse and getting into the bed.

"We just did it this morning. I meant something to eat." He said.

"Who said you couldn't eat it?" She smiled.

Marissa sat in her room typing a paper for school. Her cell phone began to ring. It was Ryan.

"Hey," She said.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing sitting in the house." She said getting up pacing around the room.

"Lets do something," He said.

"I don't really feel like it." She said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Its ok," He said.

"I'll call you later." She said getting up moving toward her dresser she opened up the drawer and pulled out what Seth calls her Magic Flask.

She looked at it and opened it. She thought about Kristin and put the top back on it and tossed it in the trash.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "My dads back," She had no reason to sulk anymore.

Seth, Ryan and Summer where sitting in the pool house.

Seth and Ryan were playing Star wars. Seth won.

"Who's your daddy now?" He said throwing down the controller.

"Eww," Summer said, "Can you two get off of your asses and lets go cheer up Coop."

"I tried," Ryan said.

"Well," She said, "We're going to the movies we should go get her before we go."

"Why so you can have another reason to talk during what will most likely be the greatest movie of all time?" Seth asked.

"Don't make me shove a light saber up your ass, ass." Summer said.

"Hey guys," Marissa said opening the door to the pool house.

"Coop!" Summer said getting up and rushing to her best friend. They embraced.

"Great to see you came out of hiding." Seth said.

Summer gave him a dirty look. "We're going to see Revenge of the Seth today."

"Sith! Sith Summer." Seth corrected.

"Stop talking geek to me." Summer said.

"Are you good?" Ryan asked.

"Im ok," She said. "How's Trey?"

"Vegetable- esque" Seth answered.

Marissa didn't know how to react.

"He'll be ok" Ryan said.

"They had something like this on The Valley," Summer said. "Anyway are we going to the seniors graduation party tonight?"

"Sounds like fun," Marissa said, "Just what I need another rager."

"This time no one will be floating in the pool." Ryan said.

"Lets go," Seth said, "I have to consume this movie like three times this weekend."

"Right," Summer said getting up. "George Lucas is such an ass."

At the hospital Trey laid there unconscious Jess was at his bedside.

"His lung had collapsed so he needs this machine to breathe." The doctor told her as he gave her a look of hopefulness as he turned and walked out of the room.

She grabbed his hand. "I'll make her pay." She whispered to herself slightly stroking the gun in her purse. Her cell rang.

"Yeah, the graduation party sounds hot..."

Editors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm gonna be wrapping up all the season 2 plots next chapter so hope you all like 


	3. Mr Brightside

Mr Brightside

"That movie rocked!" Seth said as they headed toward the truck.

"I admit Anakin was hot." Summer said.

Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it was…interesting." She answered looking at the ground.

"Look," He stopped grabbing both of her hands. "You don't have to be weird around me. We're ok. You saved me this time and Trey isn't dead. His lung is collapsing…"

"Keys!" Seth yelled from the truck. Ryan tossed them.

"Ok," She smiled.

He kissed her and they embraced.

Seth and Summer sat in the car looking. "Hw cute," She said.

"Yeah cute…in a sick twisted I shot your brother sort of way." Seth said.

"Shut up you ass." She said hitting him in the arm.

"I didn't even think she could lift a cheeseburger…well that's a feat I still haven't seen but a gun…" He turns on the radio as Ryan opens the back door.

"Party?" Summer asked looking at Marissa.

"Party…" She said.

The party was jam packed. From the front door to the pool.

Ryan and Marissa sat by the steps as Seth and Summer headed out towards the pool.

"You want something to drink?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, nothing strong." Marissa said.

He nodded. At the table there was no soda just beer and punch.

"Punch it is," he mumbled to himself.

By the pool Seth and Summer where in the same dilemma.

"That punch is alcoholic you ass." She said, "And I don't wanna deal with Drunk Seth again." She took the cup out of his hand and out some ice in it. "Tap or spring?"

"Neither," He answered.

"Hey guys," Zach said approaching them.

"Zach," Summer said giving him a hug.

Zach shook Seth's hand. "Hey man,"

"Hey, hows the comic?" He asked.

"It fell through," Zach answered.

"Sucks," Seth said

Zach took another swig of his drink. "This punch is amazing."

"I wouldn't know…"He said looking at Summer.

"Oh well," Summer said.

"See you guys later," He said going back to hang out with the water polo players.

"That wasn't as strange as I thought it would be." Seth said.

"Yeah," Summer said.

Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand to were Seth and Summer were sitting.

"So…"Seth said.

"Yeah for a rager this is pretty weak." Marissa said.

"Well we cant have a floating girl every party." Summer said.

"Speak of the devil,' Ryan said as he saw Jess walking towards them.

"I need to talk to you Marissa." Jess said folding her arms.

"No you don't," Ryan said.

"Cute your still with her," Jess said, "Waiting for her to shoot you too?"

"That's enough you coke whore," Summer said standing up. "Theres a pool…go drown."

Jess pulled a gun out of her purse. "Sit down, bitch"

Everyone started to run. Others began to watch.

"Ok," Summer said sitting down.

"Put the gun down," Ryan said.

"No," She said pointing it towards him.

Marissa tossed her cup of punch into Jess' face. Ryan reached for the gun.

"Bitch!" Jess screamed as she started to shoot.

Seth jumped into the pool. Summer screamed, "Seth!"

Jess wiped her eyes. Ryan, Marissa and Summer were in front of her. The rest of the party were either running or ducking for cover.

"Smart move," Jess said, "Too bad,"

She pointed the gun at Marissa.

"Your gonna have to shoot me first." Ryan said.

"So you can join your brother," Jess said, "Get out of the way,"

Ryan didn't move.

"Get out of the way!" She screamed "Or I'll shoot her!" She pointed the gun towards Summer.

Summer gulped.

"Summer," Seth said from the pool.

"Shut up geek," Jess said.

"Your not shooting anyone," Ryan said.

Behind Ryan Marissa was dialing 911. She put the phone to her ear.

Ryan lunged for Jess. She moved back as he slipped. He fell right in front of her. She pointed the gun at him.

"Get up!" She yelled.

He did. "You gonna shoot me?"

"Jump in the pool," She said.

He didn't move.

"Do it!"

Marissa told them the address.

Ryan jumped.

"Who are you calling?" Jess asked. "Toss the phone in the pool."

Marissa tossed it.

"Good girl," Jess said.

"Are you stoned?" Summer asked, "You know your going to jail right?"

"Shut up!" She pointed the gun back at Summer. "I have to kill you all now."

She began to pull the trigger.

"No!"

The gun fired. Everything happened in a blur. Marissa felt someone push her.

Summer fell to ground. Jess backed away as sirens flared in the background. She began to run.

"No!" Marissa screamed as she saw the two bodies laying in front of her.


	4. Goodbye To You

Goodbye To You

"Zach!" Summer screamed.

She kneeled down to his side, he was shot in his chest.

Seth and Ryan got out of the pool.

"Well this Rager can go down as more exciting than Marissa's," Seth said.

"Don't die," Summer said to Zach as she covered his chest with her hand.

His eyes went blank.

"Zach!"

The police ran up to the kids.

"Who did this?" The cop asked.

"Jess," Marissa said.

Three hours later the gang reunited back at the pool house.

Sandy entered with some bagels. "Anyone hungry?"

Marissa nodded "I'll take one,"

"Me too," Summer said.

"I'm fine…" Ryan answered.

Seth starred blankly at the TV.

"Seth, son?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face his dad.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No," Seth answered, "I feel bad…"

Summer put her hand on his leg, "Why sweetie?"

"We fought," Seth said.

"You two made up," Summer said, "And you two were actually good friends."

"Yeah man," Ryan said.

"We should have a memorial for him…the comic book club." Seth said.

"We can have it at school," Marissa noted.

"Well your mom called, she wants you to call her." Sandy said.

"Ok…how is she?" Seth asked.

"She's progressing…"

Marissa entered her house. Julie and Jimmy were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"It's kinda late." Marissa said.

"Shouldn't we be saying that, kiddo?" Jimmy asked.

Marissa walked toward the stairs.

"Marissa, honey whats wrong?" Julie asked.

"We went to this party and a friend of mine got shot." Marissa said blankly.

"Who?" Julie asked.

"Summers ex boyfriend." Marissa said.

"Seth?" Jimmy asked.

"No Zach," Marissa said, "Are we done? I'm exhausted."

"We're planning a vacae," Julie said.

"Cool," Marissa said, "I need one."

"And Kaitlin's coming home in two weeks." Jimmy added.

Back at the pool house. Summer stood up and said, "I need to go home."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," She said, "I'm kinda bummed out."

"I'll walk you to the door…" Seth said.

"Bye Ryan," She said waving.

"Bye,"

As they walked through the house they reached the stairway.

"Wait right here." Seth said running up the stairs.

"Hurry Seth," Summer yelled, "I need a slurpee from 7-11,"

He came down the stairs, "Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats…here to mend a lonely void.

She smiled… "Aww," They hugged.

"Call me when you get in,"

"Ok," She said as she made her way to her car.

As Seth shut the door Sandy appeared behind him.

"Whoa dad," Seth said.

"The hospital just called…"

"And…?" Seth asked.

"Trey is gonna be ok,"


End file.
